


Run with Reckless Emotion

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smitten Louis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Lou look!” Harry said excitedly, grabbing Louis’ hand and leading him over to the side. “They’re so pretty.” Louis is fairly certain that Harry is talking about the fish or the sharks or something that is swimming in the tank in front of them, but Louis isn’t looking at them, he’s looking at Harry. His hand that isn’t still entwined with Louis’ is pressed against the glass, his face so close that his nose is almost touching it as well. His lips are parted in a soft smile and the light reflecting off the water is making the green of his eyes even more striking than normal. He is the most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen and he is so,<i> so </i>in love with him. He’s in love with this tall, gangly baby giraffe of a person that gets this excited about brightly colored fish, who walks through life with nothing but a smile on his face, who cares so deeply about everything and everyone he comes in contact with. He takes Louis’ breath away.</i><br/> </p><p>Or an OT5 road trip featuring a little flirting, a lot of pining, and two dumb boys in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run with Reckless Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniMangaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMangaFan/gifts).



> I originally started writing another prompt but I was really, really struggling with it for some reason so I switched to this one kind of last minute and I apologize if it seems a little rushed.
> 
> I made the boys American in this because it was easier for me, an American, to make them road trip across America. Because even though I used to live in England, I know little to nothing about it.
> 
> And thank you to my wonderful and beautiful beta for not killing me throughout this whole process even though I'm sure she was tempted to do so several times. <3
> 
> Title is taken from Oceans by MisterWives.
> 
>  **Edit:** This is so embarrassing. I just read through this again and I never realized how truly awful this is. I changed tenses about a hundred times. How did I not notice that when I first wrote this? Anyways, I would just like to apologize to anyone who has and will read this.

Something soft and slightly wet touched his nose. Louis wrinkled his nose and groaned, rolling over on his side and smushing his face into his pillow. That same soft and slightly wet thing now touched the back of his neck. His eyes flickered open.

The first thing he notices is the tiny bit of light creeping in around the Spider-Man sheet he has duct taped to the wall over his window because he’s too lazy to buy curtains. It must be disgustingly early in the morning. The second thing he notices, or hears, is a tiny giggle coming from behind him.

He rolls over and is instantly met with a wet and half naked Harry Styles. "What _the fuck_ are you doing in my bed?"

Some part of Louis - actually every part of Louis but he'd never admit to that - is secretly glad Harry is in his bed. As in his best friend Harry. The very same Harry who is _definitely_ straight and who Louis definitely, totally, _has not_ been in love with for the better part of eight years. So Louis wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around him, pull him snug to his chest and drift back to sleep, but he knows that would be highly inappropriate.

They met their freshman year at high school in the hallway while they were both lost on their way to their English class on the very first day, and they've been inseparable ever since. And since the second they met Louis realized his feelings for Harry were just a little more than platonic, or well, a lot more. Which was a problem for Louis because Harry is every girl's wet dream with his curly hair and puffy pink lips and those stupid fucking blazers he always wore. And Harry had his millions of girlfriends to go along with it.

Louis had his share of boyfriends throughout the years, but none of them lasted very long because none of them were Harry. Of course Harry knows that Louis is gay - _everyone_ knows Louis is gay - he's not shy about it, and he's incredibly grateful to have wonderful family and friends that support and love him no matter what. But one little tiny detail that nobody knows except for Louis himself, is that he's in love with Harry and is basically ruined for anyone else. And that information he is taking with him to his grave.

Now after their third year of college at NYU, they're still going strong. They even got an off campus apartment together. But living with Harry and seeing him every single day, doesn't help very much with Louis' little problem.

"Road trip today, Lou." Harry answered with a huge smile plastered on his face, dimples in full force. That's always been Louis' weakness; Harry's dimples.

"I know that Haz, but that doesn't give you the right to be in my bed," Louis complained. "And you're all wet! Christ, did you even dry off when you go out of the shower? The sheets are soaked!"

Harry doesn't say anything in response, he just keeps on dimpling right in Louis' face. He does not enjoy being personally attacked so early in the morning.

"What time is it?"

"It is," Harry draws out the the 's' as he leans over to grab Louis' phone of the nightstand to check the time, "just past six."

"First official day of summer break and I can’t even sleep in. Why do we have to leave at the asscrack of dawn? Why couldn't we just go at like noon or something?"

"Captain Liam's orders." Harry reported, bringing his hand up to his forehead in a salute.

"Well Captain Liam can go fuck himself," Louis grumbled. "I'm going back to sleep for a few more hours."

"No!" Harry shouted throwing himself on top of Louis. "Zayn is going to be here in like forty five minutes to pick us up. Please tell me you already packed."

Harry rolls off of him and stands at the edge of the bed stretching his arms up towards the ceiling. The extra curly tips of his hair are still wet and sending droplets of water down his bare chest. He's clad in only a tiny pair of black boxer briefs slung low on his hips that leave almost nothing to the imagination. The muscles in his abdomen jumping each time he twists his body to the side.

Louis doesn't know which Gods thought it would be funny to dangle Harry out in front of him like this - so close yet so far away - but he really doesn't appreciate it. "Of course I already packed Harold," Louis replied, peeling his eyes away from Harry's body. As hard as it was to look away, he'd rather miss out on the view than get caught staring. "I'm not _that_ much of a slob."

Harry left to finish getting ready so Louis headed into the bathroom for his turn in the shower. The mirror is still slightly steamed up from Harry's shower earlier and there's remnants of Harry's fruity body wash - which Louis loves - in the air.

By the time Louis is dried off and changed after his shower, Harry is standing at the front door with his bags all packed and his hair pulled up into a tight bun on top of his head. How is it fair that he has the perfect facial structure to look beautiful with his hair down _and_ up?

When Harry sees Louis standing in the hallway, he taps his finger against his wrist trying to convey to Louis that they're running late because Louis likes to take extra long showers. Louis just smiles and flips him off before running into his room and throwing the final little things into his bag.

They make their way down in the elevator and out through the double doors. Zayn is parked against the curb right in front of their apartment building. He's leaned against a shiny black van with a cigarette in between his lips, the epitome of elegant and mysterious.

"Morning boys," Zayn greets them as they approach.

"How are _you_ up this early?" Louis asks. "You're worse than I am."

"It's probably because my parents are filthy rich and are paying for half of this trip," Zayn retorted, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it with his boot. "And I had to go pick up this sick van that they are also paying for."

"You call this sick?" Louis gestures to the van. "It's ugly."

"It's a Mercedes."

"But it's ugly," Louis repeats.

"Well it's nice on the inside," Zayn said. "It's got a mini fridge and a TV, so stop your bitching."

Louis hears Harry giggling from behind him and he throws him a dirty look over his shoulder which just makes Harry laugh even harder. Zayn opens the trunk for Harry and Louis to toss their bags into and then they climb into the back.

Two black leather chairs are at each end of the van facing each other with a little coffee table with cup holders in between them. Wood paneling line the sides and the ceiling and lush grey carpeting on the floor. Just like Zayn said, there's a mini fridge opposite the sliding door and a TV mounted on the back wall above the two seats. The windows even have curtains.

"You're right Zee," Louis said in awe, taking the seat next to Harry in the back. "This is so sexy on the inside."

The section that separates the back from the driver slowly starts to lower. "Oh," Harry gasps from beside him. "There's a partition." Zayn winks at Louis from his spot in the drivers seat. "Driver," Harry continued, his voice even deeper than normal. "Roll up the partition please. Took forty five minutes to get all dressed up. We ain’t even gonna make it to this club." Louis throws his head against the headrest and groans. This is going to be a long trip.

They pick up Niall next who is a little too bright and cheery for seven thirty in the morning and he immediately stocks the mini fridge with four different six packs of beer. Lastly it’s Liam who looks like he barely got a wink of sleep the night before, which doesn't make much sense because he's the one who wanted to leave so ridiculously early in the morning. And as soon as they hit the highway, he's fast asleep with his head in Niall's lap.

\--

"Are we there yet?"

Zayn groans from up front. Louis is pretty positive there would have been a collective groan from everyone, but everyone besides himself and Zayn - who is driving - is currently asleep. He still hasn't figured out why Liam wanted to leave so damn early if all anyone is going to do is sleep.

"You aren't going to start that shit only an hour into the trip, Lou." Zayn said, looking at him through the rear view mirror. "I thought you were sleeping anyways."

"Well _I was_ ,” Louis complained, "until this one," he points a finger at Harry who has fallen asleep with his head on Louis' shoulder, "fell asleep on me and his snoring woke me up."

"You love it." Louis can hear the smirk in Zayn's voice without even having to look up at him.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He mumbles under his breath.

Louis looks over at Harry and he can't help the small smile that tugs at the corner of his lips. Harry's long body had somehow managed to squish itself into the chair. His legs are bent with his knees against his chest, his feet are tucked underneath the armrest, and one of his arms is dangling off the side, fingers almost touching the ground.

Louis reaches up and gently undoes the hair tie that's holding Harry's hair up in a bun because Louis knows how much Harry hates when his head gets all tight after he's slept with his hair up. He pulls his headphones out of his pocket and plugs them into his phone, chooses a song and plays it quietly as to not wake Harry. He rests his head against the headrest and ignores Zayn's eyes on him through the rear view mirror as he lets his eyelids slowly close.

\--

When Louis wakes up it’s just in time to see them driving underneath the _Welcome to Atlantic City_ sign. They’ve made it to their first stop on the trip. He clicks the button on his phone to check the time and he smiles to himself when he sees that it’s only just past nine thirty and he can spend the whole day on the beach, which is exactly what he’s going to do. He also secretly hopes that Harry brought those red swim shorts with the blue and white stripes that he always wore last year, because they sit extra low on his hips and makes Louis’ mind go a little numb.

They must have stopped while Louis was sleeping because now Niall is sitting up front with Zayn, but he wouldn’t be surprised if they hadn’t stopped and Niall had just managed to climb through the open partition. Liam is still sprawled out across the two seats fast asleep, he could literally sleep through anything. Harry is awake and he has one of Louis’ earbuds in his own ear, must have taken it while Louis was asleep, and when Louis looks over Harry gives him a soft smile before turning to look out the window.

Zayn pulls into the parking lot of their hotel and runs inside to get them checked in. Luckily Zayn’s parents are paying for all the hotels they are staying in throughout their road trip because otherwise they would only be able to afford shitty motels where they’d have to share their beds with roaches. And this way they can use their own money for food and souvenirs.

“Alrighty,” Zayn announces as he slides open the back door. “We’ve got two separate rooms here, so I guess two of us in one and three in the other.”

Before anyone has a chance to say anything, Louis jumps up out of his seat. "Okay Zaynie, it's you and me together."

Louis catches a glimpse of Harry's face as he's climbing out of the van and he looks a little sad, little disappointed. Louis is sure he just imagined it because Harry can't possibly be upset about him choosing to room with Zayn, right? They live together, he probably can't wait to be away from Louis.

They finally wake Liam up and grab all their bags before heading up to their rooms. Zayn slides the keycard into the door, the little light flashes green, and he pushes open the door. Louis instantly feels relaxed the moment he steps inside. The wall the beds are up against is painted a bright turquoise color, the beds themselves are white with blue and orange accents. Everything in the room is bright and colorful and it gives off the warm beachy vibe.

Zayn claims the first bed right by the door. He’s opting out on the beach for today in favor of some much needed sleep because he was the only one who wasn’t able to get any rest on the drive here. He’ll meet up with them for dinner and the casino later on tonight.

Louis jumps on his own bed to test it out. It’s just the right amount of firmness and softness, he knows he’s going to get a good night sleep on this bed. The only bad thing about it is the pillows He hates hotel pillows, they’re too flat, and he curses to himself when he realizes that he left his own pillow at home.

He rummages through his suitcase for his favorite pair of swim trunks - navy blue with little red turtles - his sunscreen and his aviators. He walks into the ensuite, it’s a little narrow with not much standing room, but it’s got a lot of counter space and a huge mirror. The shower is tiny but very nice, it even has one of those little hand showers.

He quickly changes into his swimsuit, applies a little sunscreen, grabs two of the hotel towels, and heads back out into the room. Zayn is still asleep so he tries to make as little noise as possible as he leaves. He takes the stairs back down to the parking lot to meet the rest of the boys at the van. As he rounds the corner at the bottom of the stairs he stops dead in his tracks. Liam and Harry are leaning against the back of the van and Niall is nowhere in sight. But Louis isn’t paying much attention to Liam because Harry isn’t wearing the red swim shorts that he was hoping he would. Oh no, this is _much_ worse. They’re bright yellow and much tighter and shorter than the red ones and make his legs look like they go on for miles. And the yellow is such a contrast with the dark lines of his tattoos. Louis isn’t going to make it through this trip.

He gets knocked out of his trance when someone slaps him on the back. “Might want to close your mouth, Lou,” Niall said as he passed. “You’re drooling.”

“ _What_?” Louis piped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Niall ran cackling towards the van.

Their hotel isn’t right on the beach, but it’s only about a short walk away. It’s still fairly early in the morning and on a Monday, so the beach isn’t too full yet so it’s easy for them to find a good spot to lay out. Niall and Liam drop off their stuff and immediately make a run for the water while Harry and Louis stay back on the sand. Louis lays out his towel next to Harry’s and drops onto his back.

“You okay?” He asks Harry. During their walk from the hotel Harry hadn’t said anything to Louis, hadn’t even looked at him.

“I’m fine,” Harry mumbled in response.

“You sure?”

“I just,” Harry sighs and pushes his sunglasses into his hair so he can look at Louis. “I just thought that maybe we’d be rooming together is all.”

So he is upset about Louis picking Zayn. “But we live together, Haz. I figured you couldn’t wait to get rid of me.”

“I’d never want to get rid of you, Lou.”

Louis tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach that arise from those words. Harry has always been like this, sweet and caring. And not just for Louis, but for everyone. He makes it way too easy to fall in love with him, which is exactly what Louis' problem is.

“Okay,” Louis said softly. “I promise we can room together at the next place.”

Harry’s answering smile is blinding, so much so that Louis has to roll over onto his side so he doesn’t do something stupid like kiss him.

\--

After building several sand castles with Harry - and having every single one of them destroyed by Niall - and sneaking up on Liam and dunking him into the ocean countless times, it’s time to call it quits on the beach for today. Louis couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend the day with his friends. It would have been even better if Zayn had been there, but they all know he gets grumpy when he doesn't get at least ten hours of sleep.

They got lunch around noon at a taco truck that served the best tacos Louis has ever tasted. He actually brought up the idea of driving the taco truck for the rest of their trip and leaving the van here. But he just got salsa thrown at his face by Liam, so he guesses that isn’t an option.

It’s just past six in the evening and they literally spent all day at the beach. They pack up all their belongings and shake out as much sand as possible from the hotel towels. Just from this one day in the sun Harry is already a little bit sun kissed. His cheeks and the tip of his nose are bright red, but the rest of his body is only slightly darker than it was this morning. Louis can’t take his eyes off him. Which isn’t any different than a normal day for Louis, but it’s especially hard with Harry shirtless and golden. Those little yellow shorts of his are going to look _great_ with his tan after a few days in the sun.

Zayn is still asleep when Louis makes it back to their room and he heads straight for the bathroom. He turns the shower on to allow the water to get hot while he strips out of his swimsuit. He steps in and the water feels amazing against his skin. He’s got sand in places he didn’t think was possible to get sand in and he hopes his body wash can mask the scent of salt water that’s clinging to his body. But he’s probably going to spend the whole week smelling of salt water.

He reluctantly shuts off the water and steps out of the shower. He dries off with one of the non-sandy towels - there are literally towels everywhere in this bathroom - and walks back into the room completely naked. Luckily Zayn is _still_ sleeping, but it’s not like he hasn’t seen anything before, Louis isn’t ashamed of his body. He grabs a pair of boxer briefs, his black skinnies, and a tank top out of his suitcase. He finds his vans by the door where he kicked them off when he first came into the room. He changes into his clothes before heading back into the bathroom to do his hair. Since it’s still wet he decides to just leave it the way it is and let it air dry. Besides Harry has mentioned that he like it best when Louis’ hair is down.

Now it’s time to wake Zayn. He always hates this part. He carefully walks over to where Zayn is still fast asleep underneath the hotel’s blankets and perches on the edge of the bed. He places his hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “Zaynie,” he whispered, lightly shaking him. “Time to get up.” Zayn groans and slowly opens his eyes. “There he is!” Louis smiles down at him. “Welcome back, bro. You hungry? We’re about to go out for dinner.”

“It’s dinner time already?” Zayn asked, his voice thick with sleep. Louis nods. “Just let me get dressed and have a quick smoke and I’ll be ready to go.”

The restaurant they're going to for dinner is a place called Chickie's & Pete's which, according to everyone they met on the beach, has the best crab legs and crab fries in town. Louis isn't sure how anything can beat the taco truck but he's willing to give this a try.

As soon as they're seated they order a round of legs, fries, and beers for the table. It seems like they came at just the right time because as soon as they get their food the place is packed. There's even a line of people waiting that extends outside.

They take their time eating, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. Harry shows Zayn all the pictures he took while they were at the beach, especially the ones of their sand castles. Luckily he was able to capture them before they were ruined by Niall. (Louis is still a little bitter about that.) Harry worked his charm on their waitress and asked her to take a picture of the five of them with their giant crab legs.

After their bellies are full and their table is a mess of butter and crab they make their way to the casino. None of them are very big gamblers, so they all decided to only take twenty dollars in with them and stick to the slot machines. Harry finds two that are open next to each other and pulls Louis into the seats with him.

"Hey," Harry whispers to Louis about thirty minutes later. This gambling thing is pointless, Louis has already lost more than half of his money. "I think that guy over there is checking you out."

Louis turns his head to where Harry is looking, and sure enough there's a guy at the bar who winks at Louis as soon as their eyes meet. He's fairly cute; his short blonde hair is neatly styled back from his face, he's broad shouldered, probably only just a few inches taller than Louis, and he's dressed in a sharp black suit. Louis always appreciates a well dressed man. "Yeah, looks like it."

"He's good looking." Harry mentioned, which is odd. He's _never_ said anything about a guy's looks before. "You should go say hi."

Louis frowns. Harry tends to do this from time to time whenever they go out, try to set him up with someone. He knows Harry means well, Louis' been single for far too long, but it always leaves him with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach because he can't be with the one person he truly wants to be with.

"Harry, I didn't come on vacation to pick up boys."

“Yeah but it’s not like you two are going to date or anything,” Harry added. “You can just have a little fun tonight and then you’ll never see each other again.”

Louis whips his head away from the slot machine in front of him to face Harry. “What kind of boy do you take me for?” He chided. “I’m not going to fuck someone I don't know. I don’t do one night stands. I’m more of a relationship kind of guy.”

Maybe Louis _should_ take that guy back to his hotel room and sleep with him. Maybe he’ll be a nice boy that he can take home to his mom and, most importantly, help him get over Harry.

“Oh,” Harry starts. “I just thought that maybe you-”

“You know what, I think I’m just going to go back to the hotel,” Louis said cutting Harry off. He’s really not in the mood to deal with any of this right now. “I’m suddenly really tired.” He stands up from his chair and searches his pockets for the room key. He curses under his breath when his search comes up empty. He must have left the key in the room. He’ll have to find Zayn, hopefully he has his.

He hears Harry saying something that sounds kind of like an apology as he’s walking away but he just ignores it. He finds Zayn fairly quickly and luckily he has their room key with him and he decides to head back to the hotel with Louis. As soon as they step outside of the building, Zayn pulls out his pack of cigarettes.

“Hey, give me one of those.” Louis says reaching out his hand. He doesn’t smoke very often only once in a while when he’s stressed, like right now for example. He probably stopped doing it so much because Harry had said that he doesn’t like the smell of smoke on him. Honestly can Louis go one fucking minute _without_ thinking of Harry.

p>Zayn quirks an eyebrow at him as he holds out the pack. “You wanna talk about it?” He asks as he’s lighting Louis’ cigarette for him.

Louis takes a long, slow drag from his cigarette. He can feel the nicotine slowly seeping into this veins and he instantly feels slightly more relaxed. “Talk about what?”

“Why you’re leaving early.”

“I told you,” Louis answered, “I’m tired.” Louis can feel Zayn’s eyes on him without even having to look over. Besides Harry, Zayn is his closest friend, they’ve been friends almost as long as he and Harry have. It’s scary how well Zayn knows him. “No, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Thankfully Zayn leaves it at that and they walk in silence the rest of the way. And if Louis smokes two more cigarettes then it’s nobody’s business but his own.

Once they’re inside their hotel room, Louis promptly collapses on his bed. He really is quite tired, it’s probably from being in the sun all day.

"You want the shower first?” Zayn’s voice comes from behind him.

“Nah,” Louis replied. “I actually am really tired so I’ll just shower in the morning.”

Louis undresses down to his boxer briefs and climbs underneath the sheets. He watches as Zayn gathers together everything he needs for his shower. He literally has seven different hair products he uses. Maybe Louis should take some tips from Zayn because his hair always looks great.

It’s when Zayn is just about to walk into the ensuite that Louis cracks. “I’m in love with Harry.”

Zayn stops in the doorway and turns towards Louis. “You say that like it’s breaking news.”

“What?” Louis gasps and sits up in the bed. “ _You knew_?

Zayn comes over and sits on the edge of Louis’ bed. “Of course I know. I can tell in the way you look at him and the way you act around him. You’re not very subtle.”

“Oh God,” Louis groans and drops his head in his hands. “Does Harry know?”

“I doubt it. He’s just as clueless as you are.” Zayn reassures him. “Have you ever thought about telling him how you feel?”

“Absolutely not,” Louis said. “He’s probably the straightest person in the world. He just tried to set me up with a guy at the casino!”

Zayn pats Louis on the knee. “Well you’ll never know unless you try.” He gets up and walks into the bathroom and Louis is left staring at the closed door. He _definitely_ isn’t going to be saying anything to Harry about how he feels, it would just ruin their friendship. Louis would rather have Harry as just a friend than not in his life at all. He snuggles back underneath the blankets and is asleep before Zayn is finished in the shower.

\--

The alarm goes off far too early the next morning for Louis’ liking. It’s summer and he just wants to sleep until two everyday. But he knows they need to pack up and get on the road to head to their next destination.

They all throw their bags into the back and Louis climbs into the drivers seat. He offered to drive today because he wanted to be up front by himself. Well mainly he just wants to be away from Harry. He makes sure everyone is buckled in and ready to go before he types in the address of their next hotel into the van’s built in GPS and drives out of the parking lot.

An hour and a half into the drive the low gas light flickers on, so Louis takes the next exit and pulls into the first gas station he sees. As he’s filling up the gas, Harry slides open the door and steps out of the van.

“Hey,” Harry says softly, approaching Louis. “I’m gonna run inside and grab some snacks and stuff for everyone. Do you, um. Do you want anything?”

“Coffee,” Louis responded. “Largest one they got.”

Harry nods before turning around and heading into the store. Louis finishes up pumping the gas and he gets back into the van. He lowers the partition to chat with the other boys while they wait for Harry to get back with their snacks.

When Harry gets back he gets into the front with Louis. He hands everything their food and drinks through the open partition and places Louis’ coffee in one the cup holders. Once Louis gets back onto the highway, Harry presses the button to raise the partition.

"I also got you some of these peanut butter cracker things,” Harry mentions and he rummages through the bag from the gas station. “You don’t have to eat them or anything. I just thought you should have something to eat too.”

“Thanks.”

"Listen," Harry said, his voice gentle. "I'm sorry if I upset you last night at the casino. That wasn't my intention."

"I know," Louis sighs, taking a sip of his coffee. Harry always knows just the right amount of sugar and cream to put in it to make it just to Louis' liking. "I'm just not very comfortable with you always trying to set me up."

"Sorry," Harry mutters, staring down at his hands in his lap. "I'll stop."

Louis reaches across the console to ruffle Harry's hair. "It's alright. I know you mean well, I'd just rather be-" he cuts himself off before he says _set up with you_.

"Rather what?"

"Nothing. It's not important."

The rest of the drive is a lot more relaxed after that. Louis lowers the partition again so both he and Harry can chat with the boys in the back. He turns up the radio and they all obnoxiously sing along to it until they reach their destination.

When Louis finally pulls into the parking lot at their next hotel, they all jump out of the van and unload their things from the back. They plop down on the couches in the lobby while they wait for Zayn to get them checked in.

They're all sharing one room in this hotel. It has two queen sized beds and one sleeper sofa. It even has a fully equipped kitchen (and as soon as Niall hears about the kitchen, he grabs the beers he put in the mini fridge in the van yesterday and places them in the fridge in their room) and the biggest bathroom Louis had ever seen, like you could probably fit another bed inside the bathroom.

Harry wouldn't let Louis forget that he promised him they'd be together in this hotel. Louis tried to explain to him that it didn't matter because all five of them were in the same room, but Harry wouldn't have it. So it's Harry and Louis in one bed, Liam and Niall in the other, while Zayn got the pullout couch to himself.

Throughout all the years Harry and Louis have been friends, they have never shared a bed, Louis wouldn't allow it. He was afraid that with Harry that close to him all warm and soft and sleepy he wouldn't be able to control himself. Or he'd end up doing something embarrassing in his sleep. Zayn keeps giving him knowing glances because of the little chat they had last night, but Louis just pretends like he doesn't notice.

After they've sorted out their sleeping arrangements, they all change into their swim attire for the beach. The back entrance of their hotel opens up directly onto the beach so they don't have that far to walk. It's already packed with people so it takes awhile for them to find a good space to set up.

Only a couple hours later they're already packing up their stuff to head back to the hotel. There were too many people, Louis could barely get into the ocean plus there was a group of people right next to them playing beach volleyball and the ball kept flying over and hitting Liam in the head, which Louis thought was hilarious.

Harry takes a trip to the local supermarket just a ways down the street from their hotel to pick up a few things for lunch. He cooks them some fish and veggies in the kitchen in their room and they eat out on the balcony watching the people down below on the beach and breaking open a couple of the six packs Niall brought.

After lunch they decided to take a stroll down the boardwalk. They stop in several shops and Louis buys some cheesy souvenirs and t shirts for his sisters and a pretty necklace made with sea glass for his mom.

They eventually make it all the way to the end of the boardwalk where the pier with all the rides is. Niall stops to get a caricature drawing of himself while the rest of them buy tickets to ride the ferris wheel.

The four of them share a gondola, Harry and Louis on one side, Liam and Zayn on the other. Harry is afraid of heights so as their gondola gets higher he starts gripping onto Louis' arm and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Not that Louis minds, he's actually quite enjoying Harry cuddling up to him like this and he wraps his arm around Harry to pull him even closer. Zayn is still giving him those same glances from earlier, but Louis just flips him off and turns his head to enjoy the view.

"I wanna take some pictures but I’m too afraid to look out." Harry said against Louis' neck, which sends a shiver down his spine because he likes the way Harry's lips feel against his sensitive skin.

"I'll do it." Louis gets Harry to sit up for a second so he can pull his camera off from around his neck. Louis snaps some pictures of the beach with the sunset in the background and a few of the boardwalk and the pier, and he even gets a couple of Liam and Zayn. "I can't promise they'll be any good, but at least I tried."

“Thanks Lou.”

They meet back up with Niall after the ferris wheel and grab dinner at a pizza place before slowly making the long trek back down the boardwalk to their hotel, stopping for ice cream along the way.

Unfortunately there is only one bathroom in their hotel room, so all five of them are having to share it. But since Harry and Louis both took showers that morning they get straight into bed. Normally, Louis would only wear a pair of boxers to sleep in, but since he’s going to be sharing a bed with Harry, he decides to wear some shorts as well. But of course Harry, with his long ass body, is just going to wear a tiny pair of boxer briefs that sit deliciously right under the soft curve of his hips. Louis groans and flops face first into his pillow.

When everyone is freshly showered and tucked away into their respective beds, they watch some cheesy romantic comedy on the television until they fall asleep.

\--

It turns out sleeping in the same bed as Harry isn’t all that bad. Actually it’s pretty great. Well, it is until you wake up with a mouth full of curls. Harry is _very_ cuddly, which Louis isn't complaining about because there are very few things he likes more than a good cuddle, but he was at least trying to keep some distance between them. Every time Louis would roll away from him, Harry would shuffle closer closing the gap between them and shuffling up as close to him as possible. And when Louis woke up without an awkward morning boner, he counted the night as a success.

Niall volunteers to drive this time, but of course he has to have all the windows rolled down and the radio turned up to full blast so no one can get any sleep. “It’s a road trip boys, you can’t sleep while on the road!” The drive today isn’t all that long so they arrive at their next hotel fairly early. The hotel has a display of brochures for fun things to do in the area and Harry and Louis are browsing through it while Zayn gets their room keys. They already discussed in the van that if they have two separate rooms Harry, Louis, and Liam will take one and Zayn and Niall in the other, which seems to be the way this one is going.

“Aquarium!” Harry shrilled grabbing for the brochure. “Oh Lou, we have to go to the aquarium! Please?”

“That’s fine with me Haz,” Louis chuckled. “Let’s check with the boys.”

They all agree that the aquarium sounds like fun, so after they drops their bags off in their rooms they pile back into the van. Harry makes them all gather in front of the aquarium sign with the fish statues for a group photo, he even sets his camera up with the timer so he can be in the picture as well. They have to wait in line for ages to get tickets but it’s worth it once they get inside. The place is huge, there’s so many animals and exhibits to look at it’s a little overwhelming.

They’re currently walking through a tunnel that is completely surrounded by a giant tank filled with thousands of different fish. “Lou look!” Harry said excitedly, grabbing Louis’ hand and leading him over to the side. “They’re so pretty.” Louis is fairly certain that Harry is talking about the fish or the sharks or something that is swimming in the tank in front of them, but Louis isn’t looking at them, he’s looking at Harry. His hand that isn’t still entwined with Louis’ is pressed against the glass, his face so close that his nose is almost touching it as well. His lips are parted in a soft smile and the light reflecting off the water is making the green of his eyes even more striking than normal. He is the most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen and he is so, _so_ in love with him. He’s in love with this tall, gangly baby giraffe of a person that gets this excited about brightly colored fish, who walks through life with nothing but a smile on his face, who cares so deeply about everything and everyone he comes in contact with. He takes Louis’ breath away.

“What?” Harry’s voice draws Louis out of his reverie. The slight upwards tilt of Harry’s mouth an indication that Louis was caught staring.

"Nothing,” Louis replied. “Ready to go see some turtles?”

Apparently looking at turtles and crabs and otters and petting stingrays works up quite an appetite. They decided to stay in the aquarium for lunch and eat in the cafe and finish going through the rest of the exhibits afterwards. They all order their food and Louis and Liam stay at the counter to wait for it while the others go in search of a table.

So did you tell him yet?" Liam asked, leaning his back against the wall.

"Tell who what?"

"Harry," Liam said, enunciating each syllable. "That you love him."

"What the fuck, did you know too? Or did Zayn tell you?"

"Zayn may have mentioned something about the conversation you two had, but I already knew. I've know since like ever. Actually," Liam stops to slowly glance around the room. "I'm pretty sure everyone in this aquarium knows. Except Harry."

Louis' eyes widen. "Does that mean Niall knows too?"

"Wouldn't doubt it." Liam shrugs. "But I assumed you told him because I saw you two holding hands earlier."

"We weren't _holding hands_ Liam, he was just leading me through the tunnel."

"Sure seemed like you were holding hands to me." The lady behind the counter grabs their attention to let them know their food is ready. "And you both looked pretty loved up."

"Please stop talking."

They both grab a tray and head towards where the other boys are seated. Louis can't help but smile when he looks down at the food on his tray because of course Harry ordered the kids meal with the chicken nuggets shaped like fish.

After their lunch they finish the rest of the exhibits at the aquarium then they spend the rest of the day on the beach watching the sun go down over the horizon.

\--

The following day is the longest drive of their trip. Liam offers to drive the whole five hours and Louis sleeps the entire time with his head in Harry's lap.

Their hotel room is by far the nicest so far, it's almost like a small apartment. It has two separate bedrooms with their own bathroom, a living room, kitchen, two balconies that overlook the ocean, and a washer and dryer. Louis and Niall are together in the room with the king size bed.

Since everyone slept in a little later than they planned this morning and the drive was so long, they don’t have as much time as they had originally planned to spend in Myrtle Beach. First thing first they have lunch at the restaurant in the hotel before heading out.

They’re currently in line to buy tickets for the Skywheel and Harry is verging on having a panic attack. “Harry, why don’t you just sit this one out?”The Skywheel is almost twice the size as the ferris wheel they rode a couple of days ago, so Louis isn’t sure how Harry is going to make it through this one.

“Because I don’t want to be the loser who got too scared to ride a fucking ferris wheel.” Harry explained. “As long as you’re with me I should be okay.”

Louis nodded. “I’ll be next to you the whole time.”

All five of them were able to share a gondola and since all four walls were made out of glass, Harry didn’t want to be too close to sides so he sat in between Louis and Liam. As soon as it started moving Harry squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed onto Louis’ hand.

“Hey Haz I know it’s scary, but do you think you can try to open your eyes for me?” Louis whispered to Harry. “We’re almost at the very top and the view is incredible. You don’t want to miss this.”

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open but he didn’t look away from Louis. “Hi,” Louis smiled. “Just look at me and whenever you’re ready look straight ahead okay don’t look down.” Louis can feel the other boys’ eyes on them, but he doesn’t pay them any attention. It’s only him and Harry right now.

It takes one more revolution for Harry to finally flick his eyes away from Louis and he squeezes his hand even tighter when he does. A slow smile spreads across his face. “This view is nice.”

“Yeah it is. Wanna take some pictures?”

Harry is able to keep his eyes open for the rest of the ride and he’s even able to snap a few pictures. Louis can’t keep the smile off his face, he’s so proud of him and he wants nothing more than to kiss him.

After disembarking the Skywheel they rent jet skis and take them out for a few hours. It takes a while for Louis to figure how to drive it in a straight line, but it’s definitely the most fun he’s had in a long time. The sun starts to set so they return the jet skis and grab dinner and go shopping before turning in for the night.

\--

Harry is the only one who hasn’t driven yet so he’s up next. It takes them a little longer than they had hoped to arrive at their destination because Harry gets distracted easily and wants to stop at every cool place he sees. When they finally do arrive at the hotel Louis is rendered speechless. It’s the biggest and fanciest resort he has ever seen. It’s got five different restaurants, three bars, three swimming pools, a spa, a tennis court, a basketball court, and their own gift shop. And don’t even get him started on the actual room, it’s like living in a dream.

They skip out on the beach that afternoon in favor of going to the spa. Luckily they’re able to get in without a reservation and they book something called a paradise glow which apparently involves brown sugar and pineapple which Louis is all for. They also book one of those hot stone massages which Louis falls asleep halfway through.

Liam and Zayn head for the beach after their massage while Louis, Niall, and Harry hit up one of the hotel’s bars. There’s some baseball game playing on every single television when they walk in which none of them particularly care about. They grab three stools at the bar and order their drinks.

After several hours at the bar Louis is starting to feel a little tipsy and a lot tired. He’s also feeling jealous because Harry has been flirting with the bartender all night but that’s neither here nor there. He grabs Harry’s attention to let him know he’s going back to his room and he asks Harry to text him when he makes it safely back to his own room. He slides the keycard into the door and quietly pushes the door open. Both Zayn and Liam are sleeping so he quickly undresses and slides into bed next to Liam.

The sound of his phone going off wakes him up, it’s most likely Harry letting him know he’s back in his own room. He checks the time and it’s just past two in the morning and he almost chokes on his tongue when he reads the text.

_i want you so muhc wish you were wth me_

Louis does a double take and it’s definitely from Harry, but it’s not the message he was expecting. He doesn’t respond because for one, Harry is obviously drunk. He was well on his way to being plastered when Louis left the bar and he would never send a text message without proper capitalization and punctuation if he was sober. And two, he obviously ended up sending that to the wrong person, most likely meaning to send it to some girl back home. There is _no way_ he meant to send that to Louis.

He places his phone back on the floor where it was and lays his head back on the pillow. He’s just about to fall back asleep when his phone buzzes again.

_m touching myself and thiking about you_

Fuck. Louis is exhausted and his head is still swirling from the beers he had at the bar, but just the thought of Harry touching himself has him stiffening up inside his boxers. He shouldn’t say anything, he really shouldn’t, but his fingers are typing a reply and sending it before his brain can catch up and realize what he’s doing. _What are you thinking about?_

 _you_ , Harry replies instantly. _kissin yu sucking you off fuck i bet you have the msot prettiest cock_

Louis swallows hard. Okay, Harry definitely knows he’s not talking to a girl now. Louis should just quit while he's ahead. He should just set his phone back down, go back to sleep, and forget any of this ever happened. But then there's Harry. Who is jerking off _right now_ one room away from him and may _possibly_ be thinking about _Louis_ while doing it. Like what the fuck? Louis is way too far gone to stop now.

 _Yeah??_ Louis texts back as he gets out of bed and walks into the en suite shutting the door behind him. _Want me to fuck your mouth?_

_yes just mke me choke on it_

Louis moans outwardly at that. He pictures Harry's plump red lips wrapping around his cock with those big green eyes staring up at him. He hasn't even _touched his dick yet_ , and he already feels close to coming. This isn't going to last very long.

 _What else do you want me to do to you?_ Louis types out with one hand while the other pulls down his boxers just far enough for his hard cock to spring free. He wraps his hand around himself and gives it a few slow pumps. It’s not like he’s never gotten off to Harry before, but it’s always been something he’s never fully accepted, it’s never been okay with him, because Harry’s his _best friend_.

_anythng please i'm so close_

Louis closes his eyes, his hand moving fast on his cock and he pictures Harry doing the same, flushed and sweaty. _I could return the favor suck you off too_

Harry doesn't reply for awhile, but when he does, Louis squeeze his eyes closed and comes into his hand the second he opens the message. It's a picture of Harry's stomach with streaks of come marring his butterfly tattoo and underneath it is a message that reads _thanks! gnight lou_.

Louis is _so_ fucked.

\--

In the morning Louis makes his way down to the lobby with Zayn and Liam. They’re having breakfast at one of the restaurants in the hotel before hitting the road. When they enter the room, Harry and Niall are nowhere in sight and Louis assumes they must be sleeping off their hangovers. Which he is grateful for because he’s not sure how he can face Harry right now after what happened last night.

When Louis sits down at the table after getting his food from the buffet, Harry slumps into the chair opposite him. “Morning.” Louis greets without looking up from his plate.

“Morning,” Harry greets back.

“So,” Louis says around a mouthful of bacon. The food here is phenomenal. “How was the bar last night after I left?”

“To be honest I don’t remember much from last night.”

Louis quirks an eyebrow. “No?”

“The last thing I remember was doing some shots with Niall. Which by the way, did you know he’s part Irish?” Harry says incredulously. “So for future reference don’t even challenge Niall to a drinking game because he will annihilate you and you’ll just end up getting wasted. So yeah, then next thing I know I’m waking up this morning with a killer headache.”

Louis’ not sure if he should feel relieved or upset that Harry doesn’t remember their little _conversation_ from last night. He still isn’t sure how _he_ feels about it.

“Anyway, I’m gonna run to that gift shop and see if they have any Tylenol or anything. I’ll meet you back at the van.” Harry is up and out of the restaurant before Louis has time to say anything in reply.

Zayn is driving this time around and Louis sits up front with him so he doesn’t have to face Harry. The only way Louis knows how to deal with what happened last night is to avoid it - it being Harry - so that’s exactly what he does. He can tell that Zayn knows something is up, but he also must be able to tell that Louis doesn't want to talk about it because he never questions him.

He has his headphones in and listens to his music the entire four hours of the drive. He instantly feels more relaxed as soon as they cross the Florida state line. They’re planning on spending the entire day at the water park. They already purchased their tickets online before they even left on their trip. After getting checked in at the hotel and dropping their things in their rooms, they drive directly to the water park.

Louis spends the whole time with Zayn, purposefully ignoring Harry. He actually has a lot of fun, the slides are a blast, and he can feel his skin getting darker with every passing second.

The park closes at seven - which, in Louis' opinion, is far too early to be closing especially in the summer. But they go straight from the park to the beach, so he gets over it pretty quickly. They stay at the beach for a few more hours until everyone collectively starts to get sleepy.

Louis is rooming with Zayn and Niall tonight and he can't wait to have his own bed because he was having to share the last few nights.

It's a little past midnight and Louis can't sleep. Harry has been on his mind all day, but he was able to push him towards the back for the most of it. But now, lying in bed with nothing but the silence and his own thoughts, they're all focused on Harry.

Louis had been avoiding Harry for most of the day, but it did seem like Harry was avoiding him as well. They haven't spoken since breakfast that morning and Louis is starting to worry that last night may have just made things awkward between them, even though Harry said he didn't remember.

He's tossing and turning and he's trying to count sheep or just _something_ to help him fall asleep when his phone buzzes. Of course it's from Harry.

_If you're still awake can you come meet me by the van?_

Louis scrunches up his face after reading and rereading that text. Why is Harry outside? Why can't they just talk in the hallway or the lobby? Nonetheless, Louis gets out of bed and throws on some clothes before quietly heading downstairs.

Even though the sun set several hours ago it's still hot out and despite the late hour, there are still several cars driving by. Harry is leaning against the side of the van, shadows casting odd shapes against his face. He's dressed in only a pair of sweatpants and his hair is pulled up into a tight bun.

"I lied," Harry confesses before Louis has fully walked up to him.

He expects Harry to expand on this, but he doesn't. He stays silent so Louis guesses he's going to have to help him along. "About?"

Harry doesn't say anything right away, he just stares down at his feet. Louis is starting to get a little annoyed. He's tired and irritable and he didn't come all the way down here just for Harry to stand here and not even look at him. He's about to turn around but Harry’s words freeze him in his tracks. "About not remembering anything that happened last night."

Shit. Now their whole relationship is going to be awkward. "So that means your remember our um, our..."

"Our texts?" Harry finishes for him. "Yeah I remember. Louis I was drunk so it's a little fuzzy, but I remember. Plus all the texts were still on my phone this morning."

"Harry I'm sorry if I made-"

"Louis," Harry interjects. "Please don't say anything yet. I just need to get everything out first." Louis nods. "I had every intention of texting you that I was back in my room like you had asked, but you know I get a little horny when I'm drunk and when I saw your name on my phone I got a little carried away.

"And at first I was embarrassed, that's why I denied remembering anything this morning. But then the more I thought about it I realized that I'm glad that I did it and and I'm glad that it's finally out there and this weight is off my chest."

Louis knows Harry told him to not say anything but Harry isn't elaborating. "You're glad what is out there?"

For the first time since Louis walked out here, Harry finally looks up at him. "That I love you. That I'm in love with you. Have been since I was eighteen."

"But," Louis fish-mouths for a moment, his brain shutting down. He has to sit down or he might pass out. Harry just said that _he is in love with him_. He sits down on the curb and tries to get his breathing under control before he continues. "But you're straight."

Harry smiles and sits down next to Louis. "I thought so too until I met you. At first I thought all these feelings I had was just because I loved being friends with you. I liked talking to you and spending time with you, but then I realized - and it took me _forever_ to realize it - that every person I was with and every girl that I dated, I never felt about them the way I feel about you." Harry chuckles softly. "Louis I'm afraid that you ruined me for anybody else."

Louis nods even though his head is spinning. He can relate because he feels the same way about Harry. But there's one thing he said that Louis can't shake. "You said every _person_ you've been with?"

"Yeah I kept that on the down low, like the very down low. The only person who knows about it is Liam because I had to tell someone, but I've hooked up with several guys over the years. Just to try it out, you know, because of you. And all of it was just weird."

Louis' smile drops and his body stiffens. "Oh."

"No, not because they were guys," Harry clarifies. "Because they weren't you. I imagined they were you though. Sorry if that's weird."

"You know," Louis says. "This whole trip both Liam and Zayn have been bugging me nonstop to talk to you about the fact that I'm in love with you too. Have been since the moment we met.”

"You are?"

"Do you really think I would have sexted you back last night if I didn't have some sort of feelings towards you?" He asked.

"I just thought that if you did have feelings for me you would have said something." Harry pauses. "And I'm still so embarrassed about that picture I sent you. I can't believe I did that."

"Well I liked it." Louis admits. "It's now the background on my phone."

Harry gasps. "Is it really?"

"No," Louis laughs. "But I did like it."

"Yeah?" Harry scoots a little bit closer. "Can we maybe kiss now? I’ve been wanting to do it for like four years.”

Louis shrugs. “I suppose.”

Harry shuffles a little more to close the distance between them and surges forward. The air around them turned electric as soon as their lips touched and the rest of the world stopped. Louis can feel the upwards tilt of Harry’s lips as he smiles before pressing firmer.

Harry keened into Louis’ mouth when he reached up and tugged his hair loose, running his fingers through his curls. Harry’s lips were so plump and pillowy soft and so much better than anything he had imagined. Harry pulled Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth and lightly nibbled on it with his teeth, causing Louis to scratch down Harry’s bare back. Louis shuddered when their tongues finally brushed together.

"So why did you want meet out by the van?” Louis breathed against Harry’s open lips.

“Well,” Harry started his voice barely louder than a whisper. “We aren’t rooming together tonight and I’ve kinda always wanted to have sex in the back of a van so.”

“Say no more. You got the keys?”

Harry stands up, a huge grin on his face as he pulls the keys to the van out of the pocket of his sweatpants. They stumble into the back, barely separating their lips long enough to slide the door closed behind them. Harry doesn’t even bother sitting in one of the seats, he just lays out on his back on the floor with Louis straddling his hips.

Louis kissed along Harry’s strong jawline, trailed his lips down the side of his neck, licked across his collarbones, all while Harry was making the most beautiful sounds from underneath him. Louis took Harry’s right nipple into his mouth, barely scraping his teeth across the swollen nub. Harry hissed and his back arched off the floor of the van.

“ _Sensitive_.” Harry warned. Louis just grinned before repeating the same thing on the left one. Louis continued a trail of kisses down Harry’s body - his stomach muscles tensing against his mouth - until he felt the downy hairs of Harry’s happy trail tickle his lips.

He hooked a finger into the waistband of Harry’s sweatpants. “Can I?” Harry nods and lifts his hips so it’s easier to slide them down his long legs. Louis’ mouth goes dry because he can clearly make out the shape of Harry’s hard cock underneath his tight boxers. “You too.” Harry gestures towards Louis’ middle.

Louis quickly rids himself of his clothes until he’s down to just his boxer briefs. He carefully lays himself on top of Harry, slotting his thigh in between Harry’s. Louis begins to circle his hips lazily and they both moan when their cocks brush together. Harry looks so beautiful like this, flushed and spread out underneath him.

He captures Harry’s lips in a messy kiss that’s all open mouths and sloppy tongues and shallow breaths. Harry’s hands fly out to grab Louis’ ass and push him down harder in a way that leaves them both gasping.

Louis can feel the sweat prickle the back of his neck as pleasure shoots up his spine. He can definitely come from just this and he tells Harry that. “Me too. I’m getting close.” Harry lets out a little breathlessly. “You look so hot, _fuck_.”

Harry takes his hands off Louis’ ass to dig his nails in just underneath Louis’ shoulder blades as he starts to move his hips even faster. Harry chokes out a warning before he throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut, his mouth dropping open. _That_ was definitely the most amazing thing Louis has ever witnessed. Louis follows shortly after, come sticking to the inside of his boxers.

They lay like that for awhile, breaths and heart rates slowly returning to normal. They’re sweaty and gross and in desperate need of a shower, but Louis doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to stop feeling Harry’s soft, bare skin against his own.

“I can’t believe you just made me come in my boxers like some horny teenager.” Harry said against Louis’ shoulder.

Louis giggles. He honest to God _giggles_. He can't remember the last time he was this happy. "Harold, you are a horny teenager."

"Hey!" Harry whined and Louis can feel his smile against his skin.

"Shall we shower?" Louis asked.

"Yes please."

He reluctantly peels himself away from Harry and dresses in his clothes that got tossed halfway across the van. As they make their way through the lobby, the lady stationed behind the front desk gives them a knowing smirk as they pass, and Louis briefly wonders if they have security cameras installed in the parking lot.

Thankfully Harry is rooming with Liam and they choose to shower in his room because Liam is the heaviest sleeper. Despite that, they still tiptoe quietly into the bathroom. As soon as they're inside, Harry turns on the water so it has time to warm up.

Louis starts to undress again and once he gets his shirt up and over his head he freezes with his shirt dangling from his fingertips because Harry is standing completely naked in front of him.

Of course it's not the first time he's seen Harry naked. He often unashamedly strolls around their apartment, and Louis had always politely averted his eyes. More for his own sake than Harry's. But this is the first time he's really _seeing_ him.

His skin is gorgeous and golden from being under the sun all week and he's slightly glistening with sweat. He's beautiful. "You're beautiful," Louis whispers in awe. Harry blushes and looks down at his feet. God, Louis loves him.

He takes off the rest of his clothes, grabs Harry's hand, and steps into the shower. Louis leans against the back wall, enjoying the way the water feels against his fevered skin. He reaches out to take Harry’s fruity body wash off the built-in shelf but right before his fingers come in contact with it, Harry drops to his knees right in the middle of the shower.

“Harry, what are you-”

The end of Louis’ question is quickly morphed into a low moan because Harry just took the tip of Louis’ cock into his mouth and suckled _hard_. Every single nerve in Louis’ body felt as if they were bursting into flames as more of his cock slid deeper and deeper into Harry’s impossibly hot mouth.”Harry we’re supposed - _fuck_ -supposed to be showering.”

Louis’ eye flickered down and Harry was smirking. He was _smirking with Louis’ dick in his mouth_. Harry’s looking up at him underneath his eyelashes, his pupils blown and his lips puffy and bright red. Louis is so glad he decided to lean against the wall because he definitely would have collapsed by now.

Louis’ hands desperately seek something to hold onto and the only thing within his reach is Harry’s hair. He buries his fingers into Harry’s wet curls and he feels him hum around his cock. He slowly starts to lose his mind at the same moment Harry begins to bob his head even faster, hands clasped on Louis’ hips to help push him further into his mouth.

Harry pulls off with a wet popping sound, replacing his mouth with his hand. He strokes him slowly and gives the tip tiny little kitten licks. “Shit,” Louis moans, throwing his head back against the shower wall. He hears Harry chuckle softly before sinking back down on his cock.

Harry reaches up in between Louis’ legs to gently massage his balls and Louis’ eyes fly open. He looks down and notices that Harry has one of his big hands wrapped around his even bigger cock, stroking himself quickly. Seeing that paired with the feeling of Harry’s feather light touches pushes him over the edge. He’s not even able to give Harry a warning before his vision whites out and he’s reduced to a shivering mess.

When he finally comes to, Harry is panting hard with his face smushed into Louis’ thigh. Louis bends down and pulls Harry up and peppers his face with kisses. “That was incredible.” More kisses. “You’re so good at that.” Even more kisses. “You’re amazing.”

Eventually they’re able to pull apart from each other to properly shower, the room filling with the sweet scent of Harry’s body wash.

“Louis?” Harry says as Louis’ standing underneath the shower head, washing off the soapy suds from his body.

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

Louis opens his eyes to see Harry biting his lip with wide hopeful eyes. “I love you too.” Louis steps out from under the stream of water and pecks Harry on the lips. “So much.”

They finish their shower quickly, drying and dressing back into their clothes. Louis forgoing his boxers since they got a little ruined earlier. They tiptoe back out into the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake Liam.

Harry leans against the door to keep it open a little as they kiss goodnight. “See you in the morning?” Louis asks as their lips separated. “Yeah,” Harry nods. “See you in the morning.”

\--

As soon as Niall slides open the door of the van the next morning he pulls the collar of his shirt up to cover his nose. “What the fuck it smells like sex in here!” Which sends Louis and Harry into a fit of giggles.

Since Zayn drove yesterday it’s now Louis’ turn and Harry sits up front with him. He explains what happened with him and Harry last night to the other boys - leaving out all the sexy details - all while Harry squeezes his hand.

“So are you guys gonna be really gross and kiss all the time?” Niall asked them.

“Yes.” Harry and Louis replied at the same time.

Three hours later they’re pulling up in front of their final destination on the trip. A cute little cottage on the beach Zayn’s parents rented for them in Siesta Key. The other boys let Louis and Harry have the master bedroom with the king bed, while Liam and Zayn share one bedroom and Niall has one to himself.

They spend the entire day on the beach which is literally ten steps outside of the back door of their cottage. Harry spends most of that time taking as many pictures of Louis as possible. They try to recreate their sandcastles from the first day, but Harry is being too picky and wants them to be perfect so Louis just ends up burying him in the sand.

The have dinner at a little place called Daiquiri Deck. It’s packed and they have to wait outside in the sun for a table, but Louis doesn’t mind because the whole time they’re waiting he’s holding the hand of the boy he’s in love with.

Once they're seated they each order fish tacos and several plates of coconut shrimp. Louis is trying to decide which one of the dozens of frozen daiquiris he wants, they all sound so good. “Hey Lou you should get this one.” Louis glances over to where Liam is pointing at his own menu. It’s one called _pain in the ass_ and Louis throws a shrimp at Liam’s face. He ends up getting one called _terminal velocity_ which has lemon, orange, and strawberry. Harry of course gets one called _monkeyberry_ that’s banana and grape.

Later that night when Harry and Louis are tucked into their bed Harry asks, “you want to be with me right?”

Louis hasn’t been able to stop kissing Harry all night. And now that they're alone in their room, he’s trying to kiss every inch of Harry’s body. He was currently nipping at Harry’s soft hips but stopped after Harry’s question. He crawls back up and places a kiss against Harry’s lips. “There’s no one else I’d rather be with.”

Harry smiles and kisses Louis back. “So are we like boyfriends then?”

“If that’s what you want.” Louis answers.

“More than anything.”

Louis kisses Harry’s cheek. “Okay.” He kisses the tip of his nose. “Boyfriend.”

Harry beams and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist. Louis curls up and falls asleep with a smile on his face and his head against _his boyfriend’s_ chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://www.ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
